1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for capturing and transmitting an image over a mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications has increased enormously over the past several years. As a result business and personal users have become increasingly reliant on cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), pagers, wireless FAX modems for use with laptop computers, etc.
The transmission of voice over a wireless network is performed by using a cellular telephone. Transmission of visual images may be performed by Faxing a page or transmitting data from a computer through the telephone system or over the Internet. Faxing may be performed from remote sites however, usually a laptop with a wireless modem is required. Also, a page or document to be Faxed must be scanned in or typed manually into the computer. If scanned in, a scanner is required which adds to the amount of equipment needed in order to remotely send visual images.
In a case where a visual image such as a reasonably complex figure or drawing is to be sent, it would be advantageous to be able to capture the image and send the image directly through a wireless network. Therefore, a need exists for an image capture device for use with a mobile hand held communications device. A further need exists for the image capture device to capture and transmit video or still images. Further, the image capture device may use a display to show images in real-time to an operator.